Songfic Oneshots
by Jaybail
Summary: I'm doing oneshots with songfics. Review your favorite song or character and I'll do a song Fic! You may get a chance as a OC! Read for more detail!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everybody! Look who's back! So, before I explain what this is all about, you should know I discontinued Oregon and Oregonians. Don't ask. Anyway, so I will be doing songfic oneshots about any character or almost any songs. You will request songs and characters in your reviews and I will write the story.

There are a few songs I draw the line at. First of all, must be K rated. No exceptions!Second, a few of you are gonna hate me, but know One Direction or Justin Bieber. Also no exceptions! Almost everyone here loves them, but I do not like them.

And when I mean any character, I mean any character or pairing. Except for slash. I don't want to get controversial, but I don't really enjoy writing those. Sorry.

So go review and be patient. I can't write five shots in one day, so wait for it. If I don't update for a really long time, it means I'm having trouble uploading. That happens every now and then.

So follow and review your favorite song or character!


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n - Hey people! Sorry, this took so long. Vacation plus technical difficulties put me back a bit. Ok. First song is Here Comes Forever. Centered around Austin and Ally. **

Requested by Rikerjankowski

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Austin and Ally or any other shows, actors, or characters I mention.

Summary: Austin and Ally have movie night every Friday. How do these get togethers lead to something more than friendship?

I'm like that boom box outside of your window

I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88

Austin walks into Sonic Boom, ready for tonight. He sees his favorite song writer, well, his only song writer, behind the counter. Ally, helping a customer, looked up and saw her blonde best friend smiling, causing her to blush.

She returned the smile, while, to her surprise, he blushes in return. "Hey, Austin! You ready for tonight!" she exclaims. She was referring to their tradition of Friday movie nights. After they tried to get to know each with the fright fest and cloud watching, they ended up making movie night a tradition. Just them, no Trish and no Dez.

"Ready to go. I brought Music and Machines!" He says happily. Austin looks forward to these get togethers every week. No offense to Trish and Dez, but he gets pretty excited at any opportunity to be alone with Ally. "Is that the movie about racer who secretly dreams about being a singer?"

"The one and only." Austin smiles. Ally closes the register and heads towards the stairs. "Let's go!" Austin smiles and heads after her.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Austin and Ally watch as the main character holds up a giant boom box in a fancy backyard. "Ok, I know it's supposed to be sweet and all, but why doesn't he just sing to her. He's loves to sing!" Austin questions.

Ally sighs. "Austin, Austin, Austin...Girls don't care how you deliver, they care about the message." Austin tilts his head. "But why go through the trouble of recording it if you're just gonna play it in a boom box?" He questions.

Ally sighs again and rolls her eyes playfully. Austin smiles and mimics her. "Hey, stop that!" She yells, while playfully punching him in the arm. Austin acts hurt and looks at her in fake shock.

"Allyson Marie Dawson (1), how rude!" Austin says, through fits of laughter. Ally laughs and they settle down and finish the movie.

And where we're going girl,

Won't be needing roads 'cause,

Oo oo oo oo

This ain't no 50 first dates.

The next friday, Back to the Future (Do not own or DNO) was their choice. As Austin went to put the DVD in, Ally looks for the remote. She sighs in frustration as she can't find it.

"Where is it?" she asks herself. Austin walks over to her, after putting the movie in. "Did you find it?" he asks. Ally shakes her head. "Let me help." So they flip cushions, stick, their hands in pillows, and look around the room.

Austin feels something as he sticks his arms between to cushions, "Hey! I think I've found it!" he exclaims happily. "Here, let me help." Ally says. So they sit there, pressed together, their arms twisting in between the cushions.

Austin feels tingles running around the area where they are touching. They've manages to grasp something between the cushions. "I think I've got it." He says.

"You can't have it, cause feel it." Ally says. They pull their hands out and to their surprise, they're grasping each others hands. They both turn beet red and starting blurting out awkward apologies.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Austin would start. "No, no, no... I'm sorry..." Ally would go.

"I didn't mean to..."

"Just trying to grab..."

"Thought it was the remote."

Austin still blushing, pulls the remote out of the cushion and they start the movie. But even as Marty is running late for school, going back in time, and going to his parents prom, Austin is thinking over and over again...Why am I like this around her?

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

That night Austin tossed and turned, still thinking about "The Remote Incident". "Ok," he thinks to himself. "Let's add up how I'm different around her. Number one- I'm nervous, and Austin Moon is never nervous. Number two- I feel drawn to her, like I want to be close. Number three- I'm more protective. I don't like seeing Dallas (or any guy) talking to her. Number 4- I trust her with my most deepest secrets, like my middle name. Number 6- This one's a doozy. It's hard to look at anyone or anything but her. Number 7- He feels like he's riding a rollercoaster at high speeds. And number 8- Even though I'm different around her, I feel more like me than with anyone else."

Now that Austin has all his information together, he thinks and thinks about what this could mean. One possibility, is that he was kidnapped by aliens and was brainwashed. Or Ally is a whitch and cast a spell on him. Or he really just likes her perfume. Or maybe, just maybe, he could have a teeny, weeny crush on her...or a huge one. Austin had to admit, the latter was the most reasonable, but he had to check.

He decides that desperate times call for desperate measures. He needed to call...The Love Whisperer.

Austin picked up his phone and dialed Dez's number. He heard Dez answer in a groggy voice. "Hey, Austin."

Austin lays down the information, about feeling weird, seeing only her, and the "The Remote Incident". Dez put his input here and there. "So," Austin said. "Do I like her or not?"

Dez nearly laughed out loud. "Of course you like her. You liked her from the begining, you just hadn't realized it till now. You started as friends, but your heart didn't want to stop there."

Austin sat and thought for a minute. This is one of the rare times that Dez actually makes sense, which makes this whole situation make less sense.

Here comes that movie scene

One you think is so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

"Hey, Austin." Ally smiled that special smile reserved only for Austin. Austin couldn't help but smile like a goofball. He goes to the counter and slides on top to sit.

"Hey, Als. What's the movie tonight?" He asks. "Romance on the Lake." she shines. Austin inwardly groans. He hates those cliche, romance movies. "Ally," he whines. "It's so cheesy and cliche!"

"Well, it's my turn to pick this week. Don't forget...last week we watched Zaliens 8." Ally says, giving him a "You owe me" look. Austin sighs and shakes his head. "Alright. But don't think I'm going to enjoy it."

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"Sara...stay with me, on the lake. We could live in the cabin. No one would have to know." Paul, the cheesiest looking guy ever, said. "Oh, Paul." Sara said. "I wish I could, but I have my sisters wedding, my brothers surgery, don't forget..."

Sara was interrupted by Paul kissing her. "You talk too much." Austin groaned. It was more cliche and cheesy than he thought. "Stop it. You know you love it." Ally said. Austin laughed. "I love this as much as you love horror movies."

Ally laughed. "Coming from the guy whose best friend has to bring tissues to watch 'sports'." Austin breaks out laughing. "Alright, you got me there."

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

(Forever and ever and ever and ever)

Here comes forever, girl

Austin walks into Sonic Boom, with Superman (DNO) in hand. "Ok, Ally. You ready for one of the best superhero movies of all time?" He exclaims.

Ally smiles. "You bet. I made popcorn today!" she said, shaking a bowl of freshly made popcorn in her hands. Austin does a little victory dance. "Yes. Popcorn!" Ally watches and laughs, then joins him.

Austin notices something peculiar. "Ally," he starts. "No offense, but what happened to your funky dance moves? Your at least passable as a ok dancer now."

Ally smiles shyly. "I've been practicing. You kinda inspired me with your moves." Austin smiled. Not to be mean, but he sorta missed her adorkable dance moves. He thought they were...cute. He smiled.

He thought of all the ways she's changed since he met her. She can perform in front of people and not just be good, but amazing, fantastic, just an all round great performer.

She gave herself a makeover, all though, along with her dance moves, he does sorta miss her floral dresses and knee high boots. But even though he misses them, he does love her new look. He wondered if he was the cause of some these changes or if these changes naturally occurred.

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story

Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away

I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause

Oo oo oo oo

Me and you outta space

"Ok, Austin, we're going to start a bit late tonight because of my extra long shift. Dad needs someone to hold down the fort tonight." Ally explains. Austin gives a quizzical look.

"Who needs an instrument at 9:00 at night?" he asks. Ally looks at him. "That's a good question. I don't know. Maybe a nocturnal music lover looking for a ukulele?" Ally questions.

Austin bursts out laughing. "Phh...Yeah right. Can't you close up early?" he begs. Ally sighs. "Sorry, Austin. Rules are rules. We'll start the movie at 10 o'clock." She rules.

Austin sighed. "Ok, ok. What movie are we going to watch?" Ally looks at him. "Your options are Letters to Juliet (DNO) or Twilight (DNO)."

"Allly..." Austin whined. "Austin..." Ally mimicked him, smiling. Austin shook his head. It want going to do any good. So he decided to play piano until it's time for the movie. With a little bit of looking at Ally.

-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

By Ten o'clock, Ally was pretty tired, but not willing to call off movie night. After starting Letters to Juliet, she stayed up for about half the movie, but fell asleep, her head on Austin's shoulder, snuggled into the crook of his neck, with her arms wrapped around Austin's waist.

Austin smiles like a goofball and wraps an arm around her and brings her in closer. Sooner than later, he falls asleep, his head on hers. Around 8:00 in the mourning, Mr. Dawson walked into the practice room and saw the adorable display.

He smiles and pulls out his phone and takes a picture. He snickers quietly. "She definitely owes me." He whispers to himself.

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends

I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend

I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time

You and I can even write the end

Yeaaaaah

Austin finds himself wishing more and more that he and Ally were more than friends. Every time they share a hug, he wishes she was his to hug forever. Every time, he looks at her, he wishes that he could look at her forever. He wants so badly for her to be his and for him to be hers.

He would so badly want to be with her that he can barely stand it when he even thinks about Dallas or Elliot. As people, he honestly thinks they're okay guys, but when he thinks of them competitively, he is red with fury.

Austin doesn't really believe that Ally likes anymore than a friend. But what he doesn't know is that Ally has been asking herself the same question. She can't seem to figure if she likes him or if she wants something more.

They both realize that if they want anything to change, they have to take a risk. But risks are necessary in the game of love.

Here comes that movie scene

One you think is so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Ooooooo

Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na

Austin, sweating slightly in nervousness, walked into Sonic Boom. He walks over to Ally, sitting behind the counter. "Um, Ally, would you want to go to Lakeview Reateraunt with me?" Austin stuttered out, nervously.

Ally looked decidedly shocked, but ecstatic. She smiled happily, and answered. "Of course, Austin. I would love too."

Austin's smile grew ten fold when she answered. "Great! I'll pick you up around six. Deal?" He practically shined through his smile. "Deal! See you at six." Ally smiled back at him.

Let's go home together

Play our roles forever

Let's grow old together

Here comes

Here comes

Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

At LakeView, Austin and Ally had a table next to the LakeView window, named for the view of the lake. They spent all night talking, laughing, and having a good time. Even through all of this, neither knew the exact title of their relationship.

Here comes that movie scene

One you think is so cliche

That moment when we kissed

By the lake, pouring rain

I ain't no superman

But I can change your world

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

On their way out of the restrraunt, Ally turned around and hugged Austin tight. "Thank you." She said into his neck. "For what?" He says softly. Ally looks at him. "For being there for me and for tonight."

Austin looked at her face in the moonlight, and lost his self control. He moved his face towards Ally and kissed her full on the lips. They stood there, next to the lake, kissing. When they pulled back, Ally looked at him. "Do you still think that kissing by the lake is cliche?"

Austin thought for a minute. "Yeah, pretty much." They laughed, and both wished that there could be nights like this forever.

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever

Oo oo oo oo

Here comes forever, girl

(Forever and ever and ever and ever)

Here comes forever, girl

A/N- What do you think? This took me forever and a day to write, so I hoped you like it! Don't forget to review a song and character.


End file.
